doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Ando
Hotaru Ando is one of 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. Hotaru was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Zoologist. Hotaru was the third victim of DA 2: Black, being poisoned with cyanide by Taichi Yuuta, Super High School Level Barista. Appearance Hotaru is a 16 year old girl with golden eyes and medium-lenth hair with flipped ends that is a dark shade of pinkish-violet. She is 165cm (5'5") tall and weighs 61kg (135 lbs). Her expression is usually serious with a striking yet curious gaze. She dresses in a white tank top with a pink heart on the chest with a spaghetti-strapped black undershirt visible underneath. She also wears long khaki-green shorts that end right above her knees and simple open-toed brown sandals. Her accessories include oval-shaped glasses with gray frames, green beetle earrings, and pale green nail polish. She is usually seen with her pet chameleon Midori-san riding on her shoulder. Personality Upon speaking with Hotaru for the first time, one may think she's expressionless. She speaks very seriously and bluntly, with speech sprinkled with technical words or scientific vocabulary. She also has a tendency to use contractions less than most people, but it still happens sometimes. She is a scientist first and foremost, and uses most conversations as a chance for observation or learning something new. However, this means her conversations rarely get very personal or emotional and so making friends is difficult. Her social skills are not so much lacking as rarely used and improperly or awkwardly implemented. She finds manners important, but the proper lines are spoken as if scripted and do not flow in conversation smoothly. Really, she has a lacking understanding of how to relate to and communicate with other human beings. Consequently, she has no friends in her own age group before her invitation to Hope's Peak Academy. In truth, she is not emotionless. She is very passionate about animal science and conservation. She considers animals to be her closest friends and cares about them very much. She also shares a close bond with her parents and, with their encouragement, she is motivated to try to make friends with her classmates. Background Hotaru is the only child of a couple who owns an exotic animal rescue shelter. She grew up in a rural, relatively remote area of Japan with lots of forest and nature. She grew up surrounded by the animals in the shelter and the wildlife in the forest when she would go exploring. She gained an interest in animal science early in her schooling and was soon studying science several levels ahead of her classmates in elementary school. By age ten she knew enough to classify a new species of salamander dwelling in a creek near her home. She was lauded as a young scientist and a child prodigy. After that, she began researching in labs and traveling to different countries to engage in field studies. After she got opportunities to join deep-sea exploration expeditions, she discovered five new species of fish at the age of fourteen. This gave her real attention from the international scientific community. After receiving the invitation to Hope's Peak Academy, Hotaru wanted to bring an animal to be her companion. Permanent residents of the shelter that are unable to be returned to the wild are the closest thing Hotaru has for pets and Midori-san the chameleon was the only one that was small and easy enough to take care of in a school setting, so she was brought along. Midori-san is blind in one eye, which makes her easily lost and disoriented. Hotaru likes nature and comfortable clothing. Her favorite food is her father's nikujaga. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Female Students